


Внутренняя богиня

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Ло получил фрукт, Ло в команде Дофламинго, Ло... становится настоящим мужчиной





	Внутренняя богиня

**Author's Note:**

> бета Медичка Шани

Когда по палубе процокали каблуки Йолы и что-то массивное проскрежетало следом, Ло удобно сидел под навесом, поближе к читающему газету Корасону. Конечно, только чтобы в случае чего успеть его потушить или не дать отхлебнуть из чашки с чаем и окурками, наступить на собственные очки или мячик Деллинджера, — и рассеяно перечитывал книгу "Вскрытие покажет". Помимо того, что снаружи было не так душно, как в каютах, здесь пока ещё было светло: Кора-сан вырубил всё электричество, чтобы выгнать команду наверх и спокойно отослать шифровку Сенгоку.  
  
И если по-честному, просто Кора-сан был здесь.   
  
— Ах, скоро причалим, а в городе второй день празднуют, танцы до утра, ярмарка, конкурсы и бесплатная дегустация блюд, — Йола стояла перед ростовым зеркалом в массивной бронзовой оправе, вычурной и безвкусной, как все, что она считала искусством, и красила губы. Такой ядовито-красный в команде называли семафором "Ищу горячего мужчину для долгих бесед о высоком". Под высоким подразумевалась обычно широченная кровать на подиуме.   
  
— Зачем красить, если все равно смажется? — неудержался от вопроса Ло. — Непрактично. И одежду пачкает. Посуду. Кожу.  
  
Он покосился на Кору-сана, который часто оставлял липкие красные следы у него на лбу в приступе сопливой нежности, или на шапке — всегда внезапные и случайные, а когда хотел наказать — на носу. Кора-сан укоризненно глянул на него со своего места за летним столиком, просекая, в чей огород камушек.   
  
— Зато красиво, — подала голос Детка Пять, зачарованно глядя на Йолу и забыв про свое мороженое.  
  
— И невкусно, — Ло читал, из чего делают губные помады, когда искал виды ядов и варианты их незаметного и эффективного применения. Надеялся один такой тюбик подсунуть Йоле, но Кора-сан его отговорил. — И не полезно уж точно! Сколько вы её за всё время...  
  
— Вот кстати, — оживилась Йола и причмокнула алым ртом. — Настоящий мужчина съедает за свою жизнь не менее двух килограмм губной помады.  
  
— А женщины всего триста пятьдесят грамм, — мерзко захихикал Требол, проползая мимо их компании и незаметно отщелкивая соплю в чашку Корасона. Ло, предвосхищая эту маленькую подлость, швырнул через Пространство ластик, сбивая липкую мерзость.  
  
— Молодец, — Требол потрепал его по шапке, и Ло скривился от отвращения и досады. — Кстати, кстати, что думаешь, Ло, а, Ло, в связи с этими фактами наш дорогой Корасон мужчина или женщина?  
  
Кора-сан подавился сигаретой и мрачно уставился на хохочущуих Йолу и Детку, затем тяжело покосился на разглядывающего свою трость самодовольного Требола. И достал блокнот.  
  
"Я оно" — гласила корявая надпись, — "так что самым любознательным и страждущим могу дать и пиздык, и хуяк".  
  
Ло прижал книгу к лицу, стараясь приглушить позорное хрюканье, и с возмущением и нежностью думал, что Кора-сан крутой, но дурак, кто ж так проводит диверсии?  
  


***

  
Через пару дней Детка Пять стащила у Йолы помаду и вышла к обеду с наполовину размалёванным лицом, словно Буйвол, проходя мимо неё за завтраком, толкнул в затылок в малиновый мусс.  
  
— Я буду настоящей женщиной, — кокетливо сообщила она и стрельнула глазами на Ло. Тот похолодел. Только не это! — А Требол сказал, мне нужен настоящий мужчина, — сообщила она, протягивая руки к Ло.  
  
— Нет! Отстань! Не буду я с тобой целоваться! — Ло минут десять бегал от Детки Пять по всему кораблю, вслед неслись взрывы гогота и улюлюканье, пока наконец не натолкнулся на Кору-сан.  
  
— Вот! — Ло подпрыгнул, повис на рубашке в сердечко и потянулся вверх. Кора-сан рассеяно поддержал его под поясницу, и Ло успешно ткнулся губами в широкий накрашенный рот.  
  
Горькие от табака губы с медовой ноткой липового чая, они оказались неожиданно мягкими. От затылка скользнула щекотная струйка чего-то смутного и тревожного, но приятного. Осела теплом и имбирной пряностью в животе, и Ло судорожно вдохнул: губы Коры-сан волнительно поддались — и тут же недовольно сжались.  
  
А ещё тот смутился, покрываясь яркими некрасивыми пятнами на светлой коже. Осторожно поставил Ло на палубу, выдохнул.  
  
И в сердцах зашвырнул его за борт.  
  
Вот дегенерат! Он же тоже теперь фруктовик и плавает хуже топора!  
  
Когда вечером Ло обсох и перестал ощущать слабость и тошноту, он вспомнил свои ощущения от поцелуя и осознал: настоящим мужиком — или женщиной — ему стать придётся. Он хотел Кору-сана себе, и не как ребёнок — плюшевого медведя.  
  
А значит, придётся жрать губную помаду.


End file.
